


Sleeping Arrangements

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes Stephen and Tony do more for the team and all they have to do is sleep.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Supreme Family Chaos [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	Sleeping Arrangements

**Scott and Quill**

Stephen woke in the middle of the night, but he wasn't quite sure why. Tony was sleeping peacefully beside him with the occasional snore, Valerie wasn't calling for either of them from her crib, Athena was laid across the foot of the bed, and everything seemed to be completely fine. Just when Stephen was about to lift his head to figure out what woke him, he felt someone crawl into bed next to him. Well that was his answer. One of the Avengers needed to slip into bed with him and Tony after a possible nightmare they couldn't shake, and it didn't take long for Stephen to figure out who it was.

The mixed smell of mint and orange was a dead giveaway.

As far as Stephen knew, Quill was on Earth, so his next assumption was that the celestial took a graveyard shift at the firehouse. When Scott got as close as possible to Stephen's back as he could without making it weird or waking the sorcerer, it was the doctor's confirmation that Scott was up here because of a nightmare. He was looking for some kind of body heat as a form of comfort since Quill wasn't home to provide it, and it had Stephen grabbing his pillow from under his head and pushing it over to the younger man to use.

No words were spoken. Scott just pulled the comforter over himself as Stephen used Tony's shoulder as his new pillow, and they both fell asleep. The next time the sorcerer woke up, dawn was just starting to approach and he felt like he would start melting at any given moment. He didn't need to look to know that Quill had come home and joined them...his snoring gave that away. He must have gotten home and found their bed devoid of Scott, and checked up on Tony and Stephen's room, decided he was too tired to take Scott back down to their own room, and just crawled into bed with them.

A lot of the team asked Scott how he could stand the heat Quill gave off when they were just standing or sitting nearby, but now Stephen was curious. Scott was right up against the god and Stephen just on the other side of the younger, wanting to strip down because Quill was giving off so much heat. Since Scott was taking the full brunt of the heat though, it was bearable for Stephen and he was able to doze off for a couple more hours.

"Why is the living heater in our bed?" Tony groans, waking Stephen once again.  
"Scott crawled into bed with us last night. Quill got here a couple hours ago." Stephen whispers.  
"Night shift?" The engineer asks drowsily and the sorcerer hums. "I'm going to give Friday settings to cool the room down in case this happens again."  
"What about the baby?"  
"With as much heat Quill gives off, I think she'll be fine."

Stephen chuckles and curls closer to his husband, throwing an arm around Tony's waist and one of his legs over his. The small space he made between himself and Scott was a bit of relief from the heat.

**Steve and Bucky**

Bucky...was surprisingly a cuddler in bed. The first time he slipped into bed with Tony and Stephen, he had fallen asleep like normal but the sorcerer woke up to the soldier's arm thrown over his chest. Bucky was sleeping on his stomach and basically holding Stephen like a teddy bear, that even Tony woke and had to keep himself from laughing and waking not just the winter soldier but Valerie as well.

His visits were few and far between and usually only happened when Steve was gone on a mission. Bucky also always woke before the couple and the baby and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast. If both Steve and Bucky crawled into bed with them, they were a little more reluctant to leave the bed (like Quill and Scott, but at least these two didn't make Stephen think he was going to melt). The two of them together in the bed was even more rare. In fact, it had only happened twice when they both had nightmares in the same evening and were too shaken to console the other.

Tonight was one of those nights. It was two o'clock in the morning when they walked in and crawled into Tony and Stephen's bed. The sorcerer woke for a brief moment at the disturbance, but fell right back asleep when he realized what had happened. Since Steve was there that time, Bucky was content to leave Stephen alone and cuddle up with the captain instead.

"Who's in my bed?" Tony asks sleepily.  
"Just us. Sorry for waking you." Steve responds quietly, earning a flippant wave from the engineer.  
"'s fine. Shh."

**Wanda**

The witch was one of their more constant visitors. Although she had Vision around nearly twenty-four seven, there were times she needed the warmth of a living human. She was purposely a cuddler because of it. Stephen wondered why everyone seemed to crawl in on his side of the bed, but eventually shrugged it off with the assumption that it was because he was the matriarch as everyone on the team so fondly called him. He was more soothing than Tony might be and more amenable to the cuddling and touching.

Just to think, when he was alone, before Tony and the kids...he would have _hated_ this. Now he couldn't give a single shit. He just made sure whoever crawled into bed with them was comfortable before going back to sleep. Tony, for the most part, slept through everything.

"Stephen." Wanda whispers after kneeling on the bed and the doctor grunts.  
"Something wrong?"  
"Is it alright if I stay here the rest of the night?"  
"You don't need to ask." He says as he pulls the blankets aside so she can crawl in. 

Once she was settled, he pressed his face into Tony's collarbone and fell asleep to his husband's soothing scent. As well as the sense of magic beside him and his youngest daughter turning onto her side in her crib. Whenever Valerie moved as a baby, she always made this small sound that reminded Tony of a mouse. Hence the Italian nickname he gave her. She didn't do it as often now but it still happened every once in a while.

Wanda would make breakfast the next morning too, but she woke when the couple did. She would even take Valerie so the parents would have a few more minutes in bed and not have to worry about changing or feeding their youngest. When Stephen did finally get up and go downstairs to the kitchen, Wanda always had a cup of tea waiting for him.

**Sam**

Sam was another rare case, and he was happy to stay on the far side of the bed and just have their presence. The only time he ever visited their bed was when his dreams consisted of Riley and were _bad_. He never woke Stephen or Tony to ask permission, he knew it was okay (and every Avenger that even thought of going up to Mama Bear's and the Boss's room always made sure to ask Friday if they were decent) and made sure he didn't disturb the couple or the baby. A majority of the time, he left before Stephen woke up, but every once in a while the sorcerer would need to tend to Valerie if she woke up crying in the middle of the night or if he needed to use the bathroom. He would climb over either Tony or Sam to do what he needed to do and then do the same to get back in bed. Neither Sam nor Tony were usually bothered.

Otherwise, Sam was out of the bedroom and back down in his before the family was up for the day.

**Natasha**

Natasha did whatever she wanted, and whether she stayed or not was different. It depended on how bad the nightmare was. What was nice about her visits though was that if Valerie fussed in the middle of the night, the assassin was already doting on her before Stephen could wake up enough to process what disturbed his sleep. She went between how Sam slept and how Wanda slept as well. Some nights she just needed their presence. Others, she needed to touch one of them. When she slept on the far side of the bed, she woke up early, checked on all four kids, and then went back down to her own floor. When she needed to touch Tony or Stephen, she didn't get out of bed until they did and had breakfast with the family.

No matter who climbed into bed with them, they never turned them away. They would simply make room in the bed, make sure whoever it was was comfortable, and if they needed further help to shake the nightmare, Stephen was there to listen and help them in whatever way they needed so they could go back to sleep. Tony almost always complained when he woke up the next morning but they all knew he didn't really mean it. If he did, he would have Friday lock the bedroom door against anyone but the kids. It only strengthened their friendships and their bond as a team...and Athena was no longer bothered by the disturbances. She just went back to sleep like her master did.


End file.
